Tiana and Naveen's Perfect Valentine
by BndS-Secret
Summary: Written and dedicated to a very speical person, Lylith13! Hopefully she enjoys this oneshot of Naveen's special date night with Tiana on Valentine's day!


It had been almost a year since Tiana and Naveen had been turned into frogs. And much had happened during that, what it seemed like to them, short time. They had gotten married to each other, twice, repaired and opened Tiana's restaurant, got an apartment(which happened to be right above the restaurant), and just been with each other. The times they spent together were wonderful, sometimes very passionate, and romantic. But were a couple of instances where Tiana would have to clean up the restaurant and, after a long day of work, just wanted to clean up and go to bed. Naveen of course would be right behind her, sometimes helping and sometimes holding his hands around her waist and telling her to leave it for tomorrow. His answer was never a yes, but always a smack on the head with a spatula.

Their little escapade as frogs happened to take place right around valentine's day. Now Naveen, unlike some other unfortunate men, remembered exactly when valentine's day was. Being the romantic that he was, he decided to make his and Tiana's first valentines day one to remember. He had a special plan cooked up to make sure Tiana would remember this one.

Early in the morning, even before the sun rose, Naveen was up. He silently moved his arm from around Tiana and quickly walked down the stairs.

"Hey Naveen," Louis said groggily as he saw Naveen come down the stairs. "What are ya'll doin this early in the morning?"

"Sh sh sh," Naveen shushed. "I am going to go visit Mama Odie. I'm planning something special for Valentine's day for Tiana and I want it to be a surprise. Only she can help so I must go to the Bayou now. If I were to go out when she is awake Tiana may suspect something."

"Ohhhhhhh, okay! Aww, that's gonna be so sweet and she'll be real surprised I bet!" Louis practically yelled. Naveen gave him a look and Louis clamped his hands over his mouth. He nervously chuckled. "Aha Sorry! I'll be quiet! And if Tiana wakes up for any reason I'll cover for you. Don't worry, I got ya back!"

"Thank you Louis." Naveen smiled at his toothy friend. "Now remember," Naveen held up his index fingers to his lips and made a silent shushing sound as Louis nodded his head in understanding. "Ahbinaza," He whispered as he headed out the door and down to find Mama Odie.

Naveen got back just a bit before 6am, which was when Tiana usually woke up. She was still sound asleep, and snoring which Naveen thought was actually kind of cute, so he slipped back into bed and dreamt of the romantic evening that awaited the both of them.

A couple of hours later Naveen was awoken by a sudden chill around him. Without thinking he reached around him, thinking that the sheets had just fallen off. Or Tiana had stolen them all again… She did that all the time! He sat up and squinted his eyes. But he didn't see the pillow flying right at his face. "Ow," He said as he rubbed his forehead

Tiana stifled a giggle. "Rise and shine sleepin' beauty! It's already 8 o'clock. We gotta get started on the day."

Naveen rolled back over in bed and covered his head with the pillow Tiana had thrown at him. "Why is the morning so early? Morning should be rescheduled for later on in the day."

"No no no no no." Tiana playfully scolded. "It's time to get up. I already swept, did the laundry, and ran some errands. If it's not too much to ask your royal highness," She grinned and gave a quick curtsy. "I'd like you to help me with breakfast and the dishes."

"Ugh," Naveen sighed. "Fine fine fine. I will be there in two minutes." He said, not really planning to get up.

Tiana put her hands on her hips. "Nice try. If you don't get up now just be expecting a splash of cold water in your face soon." She smirked.

Naveen sat up in bed and shot Tiana a look. Knowing her, she was not lying about throwing cold water in his face. And on his body. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. "See," He threw his hands in the air. "I am up!"

Tiana shook her head. "Alright then Mister, Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen." She walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. "Time to try out that new recipe I read about!" Tiana mumbled to herself. "Alright I got the eggs, flour, milk, banana's…" She tapped her finger on her chin. "Now what else do I-

Naveen crept into the room and spun Tiana around. He dipped her and gave her a kiss. "Kisses?" He said in reply to her last thought.

She reached across the counter and grabbed a chocolate Hershey's kiss. "Actually yes, that was what I needed. But your's was nice too." She laughed. Tiana gave him a kiss back on the cheek and smiled at him. "Well, these pancakes won't make themselves!" She walked over to the counter and started to put some flour into a bowl. "Oh! And I've got a new recipe I've just been dyin' to try out! And guess who get's to help?"

"Hmm… Louis?"

"Nope," She shook her head. Tiana walked up to Naveen and placed an egg in his hand. "Guess again."

"Now who could it be…" Naveen looked around the room. "It is me, isn't it?"

"Bingo! How'd you ever figure it out?" She asked sarcastically, but with a grin on her face.

"Well, I cannot blame you." He shrugged. "Who would not want to choose me for anything?" He grinned.

Tiana and Naveen spent about 15 more minutes getting the mix ready to cook. It would have been faster but a mini food fight broke out between the two. Naveen ended up slipping on a banana peel and dragged Tiana down with him. They laughed and helped each other up. And Naveen wiped, or rather kissed, off some flour left on Tiana's cheek. Then they went back to the task of making pancakes. There was a moment of silence between the two as they cooked until Tiana spoke up. "So, where were you this mornin'?" Tiana raised an eyebrow at Naveen as she mixed the pancake batter.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Naveen said in confusion. "I was home the entire morning."

"Well I seem too recall you slidin' outta bed early in the morning and creepin' down the stairs."

Naveen tapped his finger on his chin as he looked up in thought. After a second he held his finger up in realiation. "Ah, you were referring to _that_ moment this morning. Yes, I did leave the bedroom but I did not leave! I simply went downstairs to talk to Louis about something." Naveen did not want Tiana to know he left the house. She would either a) suspect his plans for a valentine surprise or b) think he was up to no good and hit him with the spatula again.

"Now really?" Tiana could tell he was acting awfully suspicious today. "Louis!" Tiana called as she ran down the stairs to meet Louis at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Why good morning Miss Tiana. And how are you today?"

"Fine." She answered plainly. "Louis, did Naveen come downtairs to talk to you early in the morning today? An' if he didn't did you see him go outside at all?"

Louis gave a nervous laugh, not sure what to answer. "Haha well ya see, I'm not exactly sure what time it was or if it was even real at all. I mean I coulda just been asleep and I imagined Naveen walkin down the stairs…" Louis rambled on but looked over Tiana's shoulders and saw Naveen, shaking his head and moving his hands back and forth.

Tiana whipped her head around at that same time. Only to see Naveen resting his chin on his hand and leaning against the stair railing. She gave him a suspicious look and turned back to Louis. And as soon as she turned around Naveen started shaking his head again. "Well…? Did he come down hear to talk to you or not?"

"Uuuuuhhhh…" Louis hesitated. "No? Yeah, no. Wait, I mean yes. I mean, if that dreamin thang wan't a dream and I was conscious for that then yes. Naveen did come down to talk to me."

"Hmm," Tiana thought. "Well, it seems like you were telling the truth but don't be thinking' I'm not suspicious. She gave Naveen a look and pointed her spoon at him.

"Your pancakes are on fire," Naveen pointed out.

"My what now?" Tiana said, confused. Then the smell of burnt pancakes wafted through to her nose. "My pancakes!" She rushed back upstairs to turn the stove off.

After the pancakes were cooked, and saved from being burnt, Tiana and Naveen spent most of the day doing chores. But towards the afternoon they went out to town. They did some shopping, Naveen jumped in with a Jazz band or two, they ran some more errands, and visited with some friends. When they both got home they were both pretty tired. Tiana walked into the bedroom and collapsed down in a chair.

"Uff, I don't think my feet have ever been this tired," She sighed as she took off her socks. "The trolley's just had to be out of order today."

"I know! I feel as if we have walked over every inch of this city!" But it was still very fun, no?"

"Yeah, it was fun." She smiled. "But I'm just glad the restaurant's not open tonight! I don't know if I'd be up to a night shift after today."

"Me either! I think I could use a nap right about now."

"Actually that does sound pretty nice." Tiana thought about it for a moment. She didn't normally like to take naps in the middle of the day.

"Well why not?" Naveen asked. "It is not like we really have anything to do at the moment. And you will get to be next to me. Perfect way to spend the rest of the afternoon, no?" He grinned.

"Well…" She took a second to think about it. "I suppose it'd be alright. But just this once! And only cause' the trolley's weren't workin' today and I know we're both real tired. Tomorrow it's back to the night shift when we get back."

"Yes yes I know… " Naveen laid down on the bed. "But let us just enjoy this moment of peace for a minute." Tiana crawled back into bed with Naveen and rest her head against his shoulder.

"But when we wake up I gotta get the menu for tomorrow ready, and get together those clothes that Mama's gonna mend for us, and finish foldin' that laundrey, and…" Tiana drifted off to sleep trying to forget, but not really wanting to, all the things that needed to be done when she woke up.

Hours later a sudden cold breeze woke Tiana up out of her sleep. She opened her eyes expecting to see Naveen, but instead saw a leaf? And the stump of a tree? Not sure of what was going on Tiana bolted up out of the bed of leaves she was in, but tripped over her feet. "Now what in the world-" Tiana froze as she looked back at her feet in terror. She did not see her normal two feet, but two _frogs_ legs. "What is goin on? I'm slimy and I'm a frog! _Again!" _She exclaimed.

"What have I told you before? It is mucus, not slime." Naveen explained as he emerged from the shadows. He too was in his froglike form.

"W-What?" Tiana asked in confusion.

Naveen sighed. "Frogs may be slimy but they actually secrete a thin layer of mucus on-"

"Naveen." Tiana said sternly. "You know that I'm not talkin about the mucus. Now please explain to me why we're frogs, slimy or covered in mucus I don't care, why we're in the bayou, and why do you seem to look so calm about it!"

Naveen walked over to Tiana and held her hand. He looked into her eyes and said, "Because, I wanted to recreate the night that I fell in love with you on the most romantic day of the year." He said sincerely.

"So that's why you were actin' so suspicious this morning. Oh Naveen," Tiana sighed. She looked up into his eyes and smiled back. She gave him a kiss, but before she leaned back she whispered, "Every day I'm with you is the most romantic day of the year."

Naveen gave Tiana another kiss and gazed into her eyes. After a moment he stepped back and said, "Well I am sure all women would love to spend a day with me. But, unfortunately, you get me every day of the year!" He chuckled. "Now come, we must not let the food get cold, yes?" He said, leading her over to, what looked like, a small table with a single lit candle on it.

"Well I'll be., You even cooked!" She said as Naveen pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. "So Mr. Big Shot Chef," She giggled. "What's on the menu for tonight?"

"I said I was going to recreate the night, no? So I decided to go with swamp gumbo!" That received a worried look from Tiana. He did not blame her. With his knowledge and luck he would end up picking some poisonous tomato or jalapeño. "No no no no, do not worry! I used basically the same ingredients but they are fresh from the store. Also, I not only minced this time but I sliced _and _diced!" He pointed out. Such an improvement from last time, no?" Naveen grinned.

Tiana smiled. "Yes, it is quite an improvement since last time." She took a bite of the gumbo, then looked to Naveen with a grin. "This really is fantastic Naveen! I guess you must've picked up on a few cooking tips from me. Or did you just go out and buy this gumbo?"

"Tiana! I am shocked! How could you ever think that I would do such-" He paused. "Okay, well maybe I would, but I swear this was done completely by me!"

Tiana laughed. "Alright Alright, I know. I'm just teasin'. You really have improved as a cook though. Maybe one day you'll be as good as me!"

"You really think so?"

"No." She smirked.

"Aww, come on. Now that was just mean." He laughed.

The two spent some more time chatting and finishing their gumbo, having a good time. Though Naveen did get in trouble once for talking about the Valentine's day he had spent two years ago with one of the 'thousands of women' he had dated. But Tiana let it slide. Just this once.

"And now for the best part of the night!" Naveen said as he held Tiana's hand.

"Well, we just had dinner so what's next? Dancin'?" Tiana guessed.

"Oh, come on. Am I really getting that predictable?"

"No," She grinned. "I just know you too well by now."

Naveen helped Tiana onto a Lilly Pad floating across the very pond where they first danced about a year ago. Unlike most dances Naveen usually did it was a slow dance. Perfect for an evening like this. In both of their minds they were imagining Ray singing to Evangeline. Every now and again they'd both look up towards the stars and think of their good friend. Their dance on the Lilly Pad transitioned into a short dance under the water where they both felt like they were floating in the sky. Eventually their dancing ended, due to their calloused frog feet, and they rowed a Lilly Pad back to by where they had eaten dinner.

"Naveen I don't know how this night could be any more perfect."

"Ah ah ah," He held up a finger. "There you go underestimating me again! There is a way it could be even more perfect."

Tiana stared at him in amazement wondering what else he could have possibly planned. "Really? What else do you have up your sleeves?" She raised an eyebrow.

Naveen led her over to a bush, and held up a branch for her to walk through. "Do you not remember what else we did that night?" He looked down the river in front of them waiting for his final surprise to come. Then, he heard the horn of the boat. "What could be a better way to end a night than with a romantic boat ride home?"

"Bein' on that boat with you of course." She looked at the boat coming by and looked back to Naveen. "I honestly can't tell you how amazing you are. This night has just been too perfect."

When the boat came by they both hopped on and climbed up to the very top, where Naveen had laid out a blanket and some glasses of wine. Both of them sat down and snuggled close to each other. They sat there in silence looking up into the stars and just enjoying each other's presence next to them all the way back home.


End file.
